1. Technical Field
This application relates to electrical system analysis and, in particular, to electrical distribution system analysis.
2. Related Art
Phasor data may be used to analyze power systems such as transmission systems. The phasor data may be synchronized allowing various analyses to be completed for conductor lines in the power system using synchronized system data. However, sensors used for obtaining the phasor data may be spaced far apart along conductor lines, which may reduce accuracy in locating a problem with a conductor line based on the phasor data.